Un joli soir de bal
by Liice
Summary: Quand Hermione finit saoule pour la première fois voici ce que ça donne.


Moi Hermione Granger, j'ai un petit ami ! Eh oui cela peut paraitre étrange, même impensable, car on m'a toujours considérée comme une miss-je-sais-tout qui ne sortira jamais la tête de ses bouquins. Mais aujourd'hui cette période est terminée et je suis heureuse. Bien sur nous nous disputons souvent, il lui est même arrivé d'avoir des gestes violents envers moi, mais je vous assure ce n'est rien, des banalités. Au contraire, cela prouve seulement qu'il m'aime puisque ces crises sont souvent liées à la jalousie. Oui moi Hermione Granger suis aimée, et plus que tout, il me l'a dit. D'ailleurs il m'en dit des choses, des choses qui sonnent vrai, et qui me raccrochent à la vie quand ça ne va pas. Evidemment il passe beaucoup de temps avec d'autres amis, mais nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble quand même. Seulement parfois j'aimerais qu'il soit un peu plus présent. Par exemple ce soir c'est le bal de Noël et je comptais vraiment sur lui pour y aller avec moi mais monsieur a des obligations. Cette histoire a entrainé une nouvelle dispute, mais rien de grave évidemment. J'ai juste un peu mal à la jambe mais ça ira mieux ce soir. Puis nous avons fini par nous réconcilier comme toujours. C'est si bon d'aimer et d'être aimée en retour. Alors ce soir il passera la soirée comme il l'avait prévu, avec des amis dans la salle sur demande, il voulait que je vienne mais je ne veux pas rater le bal de Noël, et puis je serai avec Ginny donc tout va pour le mieux. Je n'ai pas forcément besoin de lui pour m'amuser, d'ailleurs Ginny à choisi de m'initier, à quoi ? J'étais sure que vous me le demandriez. C'est tout simple, depuis un certain temps Ginny passe des soirées avec les autres filles à boire, non non pas de l'eau ! Elles se droguent à l'alcool. Moi j'ai horreur de ça, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Aujourd'hui tout sera différent. C'est Noël et après tout je ne risque rien, je ne vais pas me laisser abuser ou quoi que ce soit, non non tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir m'amuser un peu sans lui. Je suis trop dépendante de lui et je le sais, il est le premier que j'aime vraiment et cela me parait difficile de me détacher de lui. Pourtant je sais que cette situation ne me rend pas heureuse et que je l'empêche de faire ce qu'il veut parfois. Mais peut-être que s'il faisait un peu plus attention à moi je n'aurais pas besoin de lui demander.

Que c'est amusant de boire ! Je n'ai jamais autant ri. La soirée se passe à merveille, je ne pense même pas à Ron. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, le plaisir de ne penser à rien, de faire le vide dans son esprit et de pouvoir dire tout ce que l'on pense, alors c'est ça le bonheur ? Pourtant je n'y crois pas vraiment. Ginny m'amuse, elle me fait tellement rire, elle est là à dire n'importe quoi.

- Nan mais sincèrement d'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça, je tiens bien l'alcool mais croyez moi avec Hermione on a surement abusé sur le whisky pur feu, et peut-être que les bières au beurre y sont pour quelque chose aussi, il faudra que je médite sur le sujet.

Elle se tourne vers moi avec un sourire imperturbable.

- Qu'en penses tu soeurette ?

Je me mets à rire, à gorge déployée, je n'ai plus honte de rien. Quoi que les gens disent je m'en contrefiche, cela vous est déjà arrivé à vous ? De vous sentir tellement étrangère à eux que vous feriez n'importe quoi. Je regarde ma meilleure amie qui me fixe d'un regard interloqué, attendant surement une réponse, d'ailleurs je ne sentais même pas qu'elle me tirait par le bras pour que je daigne lui répondre.

- Je pense en effet que les bières au beurre ont joué un rôle important vu l'état dans lequel tu es à l'heure actuelle.

- Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?

- Je parle comment ?

- Tu n'as pas assez bu, reprend une gorgée.

Elle me tend la bouteille de whisky à moitié vide maintenant. Je porte la bouteille à ma bouche et avale le liquide qui se répand chaudement dans ma gorge. Je me retourne et sens une présence à mes côtés, des yeux gris me transpercent.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes Malfoy ?

- Je me disais juste que tu étais dans un état pitoyable Granger, et ce n'est pas bon pour une jeune fille de ton âge.

- Cela ne te regarde pas la fouine !

- C'est vrai mais je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?

Puis une douce musique se fait entendre.

- Es tu encore capable de danser ?

- Comment ?

- Granger je t'invite à danser. Weasmoche n'est pas là, ta meilleure amie a l'air de bien s'amuser sans toi alors pourquoi ne profiterais-tu pas d'un laps de temps passé avec moi ?

- Qu'est ce que je risque ?

- Absolument rien, sinon de tomber sous mon charme.

- Malfoy je ne suis pas encore assez saoule pour cela.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être crois moi.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Mais je ne veux que toi.

Je ris encore et me laisse entrainer. Il pose sa main sur ma taille et mon corps est parcouru de chaleur, mais qui n'a aucun rapport avec l'alcool. Je pourrais rester des heures et des heures durant à regarder son si doux visage. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Draco avait des traits si doux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sens protégée et aimée, qui sait si cela peut durer. Je me fous du temps, je me fous des gens autour, ce qui compte c'est nous et rien d'autre. Je sens qu'il est sincère et cela me rassure, me console. Je pense à Ron. Ron que j'aime. Draco me tire de mes pensées.

- Hermione, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute, il me semble que c'est le soir des confessions.

- Quitte le, reste avec moi je t'en supplie.Tu sais Hermione cela fait des mois que je supporte de te voir dans ses bras, mais là je ne le supporte plus. Je t'aime Hermione.

- Je crois que moi aussi.

Et nous échangeons notre premier baiser, il est si tendre, si attentionné. Demain Ron saura tout et je l'oublierai, c'est promis. Aujourd'hui je commence une nouvelle vie. Non, non ce n'est pas l'effet de l'alcool, je le pense vraiment. Puis je sens un bras me retirer de l'étreinte de mon protégé.

- Hermione.. Et mon frère ?

- Je ne l'aime plus.

- Alors tu ferais mieux d'aller lui dire, je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Tout le monde vous a vu.

- Tu as raison, je vais aller le voir.

J'embrasse Draco tendrement.

- Je t'aime tu le sais ?

- Oui.

- Reviens vite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, à tout de suite.

Je sors de la grande salle et aucun son ne se fait entendre, j'ai la tête qui tourne mais je suis déterminée. Je monte difficilement les escaliers et pense à Draco. Peut-être que je fais une ereur, peut-être pas, mais je suis heureuse. Puis j'entends une voix du haut des escaliers, c'est Ron.

- Tu me manquais mon amour, j'avais besoin de te voir.

- C'est gentil Ron mais..

Je m'approche doucement de lui.

- Tu sens l'alcool !

- Je sais. C'est ta soeur qui m'a initiée.

- Quelle idiote !

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, c'est moi qui en suis une.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu as fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Je hoche la tête avec désespoir. Il me secoue violemment.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Dis le moi ! Dis le moi !

Et tous ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche, le fait qu'il ne semblait pas m'aimer, que j'étais bien plus heureuse sans lui, et qu'enfin j'avais embrassé Draco. Ses lèvres se serrent, et je vois pour la première fois de la haine dans ses yeux. J'ai peur pour Draco.

Mais je n'ai pas à avoir peur pour Draco. Ron veut juste se venger du mal que je lui fais. Les douze coups de minuits sonnent, cette année commencera sans moi. Je suis mal tombée, au sens propre et figurée. On m'a poussé dans les escaliers. Je suis morte. Et mon dernier souffle aura été pour Draco, celui que j'aurais pu aimer réellement.


End file.
